


A Song of a Lass that is Gone

by ravenpuff1956



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Infidelity, Like a lot of drama, Pregnancy, Scandal, Slow Romance, Time Travel, outlander vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: Most disappearances have explanations. After all, people disappear all the time.After the worst war in living memory it has become incredibly easy to fade into the shadows.But why has the newly engaged Tina Goldstein vanished?And most importantly- where exactly has she gone?
Relationships: Bunty/Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Hey look, it's me again starting another story before I've finished another one! (Oops my bad).   
> But don't worry! I've almost finished To All the Wizards, and I just couldn't wait to share this idea. I hope people like it!  
> It's been bouncing around in my head for a while- first it was one thing, then it was another, and it's finally come out like this.  
> So look forward to a wild ride including angst, love, massive drama, time-travel and of course- Newtina!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

Tina rushes through the Wand Permit Department, brushing bread crumbs off her pants. She’s late. Not too so- but late all the same. 

Credence was at the bank and she couldn’t help but look out for him. Plus she has no one else to eat with. She may as well have a lonely hot-dog while stalking someone who wouldn’t even recognize her. (God that sounds awful). 

But she used up far too much of her break. Abernathy will have her wand.

Thank Merlin nothing happened while she was out to make her _extra_ late… The last thing she would have needed was the beast that is terrorising their streets breaking out and wreaking havoc. Thankfully nothing out of the ordinary happened, and Tina slips quietly into her desk chair hoping no one has noticed her absence.

“Goldstein!” Abernathy barks at her. Tina immediately starts re-arranging her desk trying to look busy. 

“Yes sir?” She asks through gritted teeth as he approaches with a condescending swagger in his step. He used to lick her boots when she was an auror, but since she’s been demoted she’s got nothing but rude orders and snide comments. 

“Are you aware you are late for your first afternoon appointment?” Abernathy asks, clearly irritated. He taps his leather enclosed foot- knockoffs according to Sadie, the witch who sits next to her. 

“What?” Tina asks back vaguely, squinting at her watch. Twenty minutes. Shit. She only thought it was ten. 

“I was early,” A gentlemanly voice speaks. 

A wizard steps out from the shadows. Tall, with dark ginger hair and a neat blue suit. His handsome blue eyes and lips smile down at her. Tina’s breath hitches. _Damn_ , he is good looking. 

“That is no excuse for my colleague being late,” Abernathy had argues half whines, glaring at Tina, “Mr Scamander is a very important man- he’s travelled all the way from London to help us with our, er, _beastly disturbances_ ,” He sends a snively smile in Mr Scamander’s direction, and Tina’s glad to see that the English man ignores him. 

“Does he have the answers to our problem then?” Tina asks, a little scathingly, unable to help herself. She was taken off the team that is trying to figure out the mystery after all. 

“Goldstein,” Abernathy scolds her. Mr Scamander merely chuckles. Tina vaguely recognises his last name from an old school text book of hers… Is he a magizoologist or something? 

“I’d be a fool to admit that Miss Goldstein,” He says kindly, and with a hint of a grin, “I would like to be able to perform magic legally however, before I begin anything,” 

The sides of Tina’s mouth twitch and she decides she likes him. She doesn’t know many men willing to admit they’re wrong in front of female company. Plus she’d be lying if his smile doesn’t make her blush a little bit. More than a little. 

“Can you leave now, Abernathy?” Tina asks gesturing to Mr Scamander to take a seat in front of her, “So I can get on with my job please?” The Brit snorts, taking his place leisurely, crossing one leg over the other. 

Abernathy blusters loudly for a bit before stalking off in a huff. 

“Odious man,” Mr Scamander comments as Tina fiddles around in her draws, trying to find the right papers. She still can’t believe sometimes that her job has been reduced to needless paperwork.

“You’re telling me Mr Scamander,” Tina replies darkly, clipping the needed papers onto her clipboard. 

“Theseus, please,” The English man corrects her graciously, his blue eyes sparkling.

“Theseus,” Tina echoes, smiling softly as she writes his name on the top of her page, “I’m Tina Goldstein,” 

“Very nice to meet you Tina,” Theseus winks at her, “I had a feeling the first witch I met in American was going to be beautiful,” Tina blinks, momentarily rendered speechless.

She should be telling him off. It’s an inappropriate comment given by a man she’s only just met. And yet…

No wizard has ever called her beautiful before. 

Her cheeks flush profusely, and she hands over his paperwork silently. Theseus’s grin is wide and pleased as he begins filling it out. 

“Tina?” A soft, yet authoritarian voice rounds the corner. 

If possible Tina blushes harder, rising to her feet. 

“Mr Graves, sir,” She fiddles with her skirt, making sure it’s straight. Percival Graves gives her a wry, closed lipped smile.

Neither of them notice Theseus start, his gorgeous eyes blowing wide. 

“Percy?” Theseus pushes himself upwards, taking the auror in a tight hug, “I haven’t seen you since 1918! I thought you didn’t make it,” 

For the first time in all her time knowing him, Tina sees Mr Graves caught off guard. His eyes dart around the room, like he’s thinking extremely hard. 

“Theseus,” Pervical says, pulling back and slapping him on the shoulder a bit too hard, “What are you doing here?” 

Theseus takes the hit good-naturedly, clearly still incredulous with joy and surprise. 

“I’m here to help find the source of your cities destruction,” Theseus catches his old friend up. Graves however looks less than pleased.

“You’ve become an auror then,” Percival states. Theseus raises his eyebrows for half a second. 

“Of course my friend,” He smiles kindly, “I told you I would after we had a rendezvous with the 15th battalion in 16’, remember?” 

Tina can’t help but feel like this conversation is a sort of test. The comradery she had felt from Theseus at the beginning of their conversation has melted. Mr Graves pulls up his shoulders, shooting Mr Scamander a look that would make lesser men quaver. 

“Of course I do,” Percival says curtly. Theseus doesn’t lose his guard, merely nodding in an amicable manner.

There’s a palpable silence. Tina shifts awkwardly where she stands wondering what is going on between her old boss and this handsome stranger.

“Excuse me, I’ll let Tina get back to performing her duties,” Graves gives her a smile that doesn’t meet his eyes, “I’m sure I’ll see you later Theseus,”

The men engage in a brief, hard hand shake.

“You can count on it,” Theseus says with a polite bow of his head, “We’ll get a drink- or should I say some food. Bloody yanky politics,” He laughs, shooting Tina an apologetic glance. 

Percival doesn’t even offer a smirk before stalking off.

Tina takes her seat again, pondering the wizards conversation. Percival was definitely surprised. No doubt he expected her to be alone. Mr Graves keeps coming to see her which she finds strange, but nice. He never seemed to notice her when she was an auror, but he was the only person who stood by her after what happened with Credence. Although she can’t help but feel he was more alright with her hexing Mary Lou than he was with wanting to save Credence.

Theseus doesn’t sit. His fingers play seemingly restlessly with his cufflinks. He watches his old war mate walk away with sharp eyes. 

“Who is that?” Theseus asks her in a harsh whisper. 

“Percival Graves, deputy head of the MACUSA Auror Department,” Tina says slowly. She doesn’t mean to speak to him like he’s an idiot, but honestly: he just embraced the man. 

“I don’t think so,” Theseus says suspiciously and with a large dollop of sincerity. 

Tina sits forward, her curiosity piqued. She’s seen that expression on many of her old colleagues. A dangerous mix of earnest interest and scarily hopeful expectations. For some weird reason she believes him.

“Why not?” Tina asks, leaning forward. Theseus’s pause is a long and serious one. 

“Because I was an auror before I joined the army,” The British wizard says, meeting her eye with zeal, “And Percy and I never had a rendezvous with the 15th battalion,” 

Tina’s heart patters with nervous excitement. One part of her mind rejects it. How could it be true? He’s basically the head of the entire auror department- Madam Picquery trusts him with her life. And yet why would Theseus lie? What possible motivation would he have?

Whatever the case is, clearly something is wrong. And Tina wants to know what that something is. 

Theseus’s lips quirk as if he’s caught under the same spell that Tina finds herself under. She smiles back. His wand permit paperwork topples onto her desk, suddenly the most uninteresting thing in the world.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cheers,” Theseus tilts his glass towards her. The amber liquid shines under the lamp lights of the Blind Pig. Tina wonders with admiration how he always manages to look so cool.

The cool English gentleman in a grey streamlined suit. Tina bites back a shy smile, clinking her wine glass with his. How the hell did she get so lucky? Theseus Scamander somehow seems interested in her. 

“Thank you so much for getting me my job back Theseus,” Tina gushes for about the hundredth time. It feels good to have her job back… To feel needed. (And knowing she’ll finally be able to pay her rent on her shoe box apartment). 

“Of course, you saved the day,” Theseus’s answering grin lights up her entire heart, “Grindlewald wouldn’t have been caught without you,” Tina looks down at the stained and sticky table they’re sat at bashfully, sipping her drink as a distraction. 

“You’re so _cute_ ,” Theseus complements her with a knowing smirk. Tina’s cheeks flush with more than just the alcohol she’s drunk. 

“Well you’re not too bad yourself Scamander,” Tina tries her best hand at flirting, although she definitely comes off awkward. 

The last couple of days have been a whirlwind. Catching Grindlewald who turned out to be Percival Graves in disguise. Trying and failing to save Credence. Preventing the exposure of the wizarding world. You know- no biggie. 

Theseus has been by her side the entire time. For the first time in her life Tina feels like she has a partner. A partner who trusts her and is there to support her.

It doesn’t hurt that he’s easy on the eyes either. 

Tina watches him from under her eyelashes. Theseus has taken her hand, his fingers warm and strong between her own. It’s lit something in the pit of her belly she never thought existed before now. 

But they got the job done and he’s going back to London tomorrow. 

“I’ve,” Tina takes a deep breath to stop her voice from trembling. She steels herself. Its now or never, “I’ve really enjoyed working with you this past week… more than enjoyed,” She braces herself for rejection. But it doesn’t come. 

“I have too Tina,” Theseus strokes her pulse point with his thumb. Tina’s heart jumps, and she wonders if he notices the change in her heart beat.

“I was wondering if we could stay in touch,” Tina says, hoping she doesn’t sound too hopeful. Or worse; desperate, “With the occasional letter, talking about our cases and such,” 

“I think we can do better than that, don’t you?” Theseus wets his lips, before leaning across the table. Tina’s eyelids flutter shut as he kisses her sweetly. He moves closer, his spare hand pressing down on her knee. Tina nervously opens her mouth a little, and Theseus eagerly swoops in, deepening their kiss until she’s breathless. 

“I like you very much Mr Scamander,” Tina smiles dazedly as they eventually break apart. 

“I like you too Miss Goldstein,” Theseus murmurs, before kissing her again, more insistent this time. Tina smiles into their kiss, inwardly jumping for joy. 

This feels like the start of something special. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A manor visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Next chapter is up! 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying this so far!

_ Dearest Tina, _

_ I’m so happy to know that next week you will be back in my arms and finally on English soil. _

_ My mother has arranged for you to stay with her- nothing improper until the wedding you understand. But I will be picking you up from the ministry and we can spend every waking moment together once again. _

_ I completely understand why MACUSA was so upset at letting you go- you are a prize my darling. My boss is ecstatic to have you on our team. I can’t believe I’m going to have my wife working beside me. Surely I’m going to be the happiest man on earth (More than I already am).  _

_ I’m afraid I’ll have to make this letter short. The news of Grindlewald’s escape has doubled everyone’s stress and not to mention my paperwork.  _

_ I’ll see you on Friday my love, I can hardly wait. _

_ Theseus XX  _

Green flames engulf Tina and everything is a loud and noisy blur until she is finally spat out. One floo ride and her whole life has changed; hopefully for the better. Her land lady certainly thought so. 

Tina thanks the dark haired witch waiting for her signature at the fireplace before awkwardly shuffling to the side to make sure she’s not in the way of any other travelers. Probably unsurprisingly the Ministry of Magic is more or less exactly the same as MACUSA, except for the accents. And of course one beautiful difference. 

“Tina! Darling!” Theseus approaches with a wide smile and a peck on her cheek. Tina beams, her arms curling round his neck.

The ring sitting on her finger sparkles under the lights. It’s a bit too big; she has to take it off to do her patrols properly. The large diamond affecting her wandwork. But it was so like Theseus to get her the brightest piece in the store and Tina loves him for it. 

“Hello,” Tina whispers as they break apart, her fingers slipping over her suitcase's handle. 

She wasn’t really sure about moving to the UK. But all of Theseus’s family are in England and Tina has no family left to speak of. She’ll get used to it, she’s sure. Although she’ll always miss the New York skyline. 

“Come on,” Theseus takes her luggage in one hand and her hand in the other, “I’ve got the motor for the day,” And he walks them out of the Ministry, ignoring the stares that follow them along the way. 

To absolutely no ones surprise, Theseus Scamander getting engaged to an American nobody has caused quite a stir. Tina couldn't care less about his apparent titles and money. She's getting married to a man that loves her, and who she loves back. That is all that matters.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Where are we going?” Tina has to half scream into the wind.

She’s only seen open cars like this- brown leather seats and shiny green lacker- in magazines with posh European Lords and wealthy American heiresses. Tina knew Theseus’s family was well off, but not ‘a magical family purchasing a no-maj vehicle’ well off. 

“We’re going to tour round the family country home,” Theseus yells back, just as strong and confident behind the wheel of he car as he is everywhere else, “Mother thought it would be the best place to hold the wedding,” 

He reaches over the passenger seat to squeeze her hand. Tina smiles, keeping hold of her fiancé. She’s finally got used to his causal touches: she missed them. 

Theseus had gained permission to come over to New York to see her a couple of times throughout the year, thanks to his friends in the international department at the Ministry. (Her fiancé seems to have friends everywhere). And every meeting grew more passionate than the last.

“I’m looking forward to seeing it,” Tina squeezes his hand where it’s settled on her thigh. 

The city of London turns to soft green fields. Tina looks around the countryside, caught with its beauty. She hardly ever got the chance to leave the city- except when she went to Ilvermony. It looks like a drawing on a chocolate box. Tina’s surprised to find she can see herself living out here.

“That’s the house of our current grounds-man,” Theseus points over to a petite cottage that peeks out from one side of the road, “It used to be the home of the Lords favourite man-servant,” 

The cottage has sweet pink roses curling round the door, and vines around the same window frames. Tina just catches a glimpse of a church steeple above a forest of dark trees and what must be a village along the way.

“Can a Lord _have_ a favourite manservant?” Tina asks her lips twisting up, as Theseus turns up a long winding driveway.

“My Great-Grandfather was very eccentric,” Theseus explains with a shake of his head.

There’s a follow up question right on the tip of Tina’s tongue, but her fiancé turn round another bend and the most magnificent house greets her eyes.

Piled almost four stories high, the home, if you could call it that, shines with Regency class. The sun perfect glints down on the seemingly hundreds of windows. Tina wonders how the hell anyone could even clean it without magic. 

“Welcome home,” Theseus squeezes her leg, “One day at least,” He smiles a hopeful smile. 

Tina’s mouth grows dry. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but this  _ mansion  _ wasn’t it. She’s just glad Theseus isn’t expecting her to be ‘Lady of the manor’. Tina looks down in trepidation at her causal blue slacks and simple white shirt and wonders if she should have tried to dress up more. This is definitely a pearl earrings kind of house. 

“Is, ah, anyone meeting us here?” Tina asks somewhat nervously. She didn’t prepare herself to be so over-classed. 

“No we’re just going to get shown around: Theseus explains, slowing the motor to a stop, “Honestly I don’t come down here much, though I am good mates with the grounds-man,” 

Theseus opens the car door for her, just in time for a man in his early thirties to jog down the castles steps. He’s short, shorter than both of them. His blonde hair flows in unruly curls over his head, and his brown eyes sparkle amiably up at the pair of them. 

“Welcome to Griffs Manor,” The man smiles at her happily, before embracing Tina’s fiancé in a hug, “Theseus,” He greets him like an old friend.

“Quentin,” Theseus embraces the man tightly, “May I present my fiancé Miss Tina Goldstein,” He introduces him with an outstretched hand. 

Tina offers her own hand, feeling awkward at their open affection. Quentin clasps her shaky palm between two of his hands.

“Charmed I’m sure,” He winks, with a gallant bow of his head, “Quentin Kowalski, grounds-man and resident trouble-maker,” Theseus snorts. 

“Only in London of course,” Her fiancé teases his friend who sticks out his tongue at him. 

“Lovely to meet you,” Tina smiles shyly.

“Lovely to meet any lady who has charmed this bastard,” Quentin slaps Theseus on the back. Tina bites her lip to hold back a laugh as Theseus groans. 

“Q!” He glares at Quentin, but there is only a friendly heat in it, “You’ll turn her against me,” Quentin holds up his hands in mock surrender, but he’s laughing. 

“Don’t worry, he is a dick head at times,” Tina admits, jest in her voice. The men turn to face her as if it’s the last thing they expected from her. Quentin recovers first, laughing harder. 

“Tina!” Theseus cries out, his eyes widening in surprise. 

“But you’re my dick head,” Tina leans up to peck him gently on the lips. 

“I am indeed,” Theseus purrs, pulling her closer by her hips. Their lips lock and Tina feels herself melting away. She always gets dizzy in Theseus's arms...

“Alright enough,” Quentin claps and the couple break apart sheepishly, “Save it for your wedding night,” He smiles suggestively, before pulling on a air of professionalism.

“Would you like a tour of the grounds?” Quentin says in a voice a little too haughty to be his own. Tina gets the idea he puts on a show for the visitors that come here. 

His never quite serious personality honestly squicks her a little- Tina prefers people a little more straight forward. But she can tell Quentin is a kind person and Theseus likes him, so that's good enough for her. 

“Yes please Quentin, sorry we’re being rude,” Tina apologizes, still embarrassed about snogging so heartily in front of a stranger. 

“Oh love birds, don’t apologise,” Quentin waves her regret away with ease, leading the way as they trot around the massive house, “Now Lady Scamander wanted me to show you a particular garden she thought would be pretty for the ceremony,” 

\-----------------------------------

They must have seen every inch of the grounds and now they’re making their way through each of Griff’s manors rooms. Of which there seem to be a thousand. Tina finds herself interested in the history of the great and ancient home, but the men make it to the second floor before they start talking about old trysts and mutual acquaintances. 

Tina finds herself making her own way ahead. There’s a few secret passages, three libraries, a staircase that seemingly leads to nowhere. Eventually she makes it to the final floor where a lot of heirlooms seem to be kept. Wands, brooms, even a crown. But it’s the paintings that Tina finds truly fascinating.

The last corridor is long, and dusty. Tina’s not surprised. It’s at the very top of the house. She could probably see the ocean from here if she squinted. Tina crosses her arms, turning her attention to artwork that graces the walls.

It seems that the Scamander family is full of redheads. Tina sees that from medieval times to the Victorian age ginger hair graces almost every head. 

“My children will be gingers,” Tina laughs to herself at the certainty as she walks down the corridor. 

Couples line the walls. Scamander's throughout history smile and frown down at her. The biggest and seemingly most elaborate painting, catches her eye. It's a husband and wife, the wizard standing behind the seat his witch has sat upon. The pair, from what looks like the Regency period, have, of course, light red hair and nervous smiles. Tina gazes up at the oil painting wondering who were these people? They are going to be her family yet she'll never know who they really were; what they felt and believed. The secrets to their lives.... 

“Tina?” It’s Theseus walking briskly down the corridor, “What are you doing up here?” He doesn’t even glance at the pictures that hold his ancestors. Like always his blue green eyes are only for her. 

“Just looking,” Tina points up at the painting she’s studying. A wedding picture now that she looks at it more closely. The bride is in all white, and the groom has a crooked smile.

“Ah that’s Newton Scamander, and his wife,” Theseus says wrapping an arm around her waist, “The most  _ famous _ Scamander of all,” He says this all with a whimsy smile, but a hardness in his tone. 

Tina has no doubt Theseus plans to try to overthrow this title. Perhaps together they will defeat Grindlewald- surely that would suffice. Tina smiles at the thought of their picture joining the crowds sat up here one day, for future Scamander’s to ponder over. 

“He’s the one who wrote that book,” Tina says with a tease in her tone. She knows full well what book. It’s hard not to since it’s required reading for every magical child. Tina’s half surprised the grounds here aren’t overrun with creatures. 

“Yes, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ ,” Theseus says in a sing-song voice, like he’s said it a thousand times, “He almost doubled our family fortune,” 

“And that’s all?” Tina asks with a grin. She glances up at the man, wondering at what point did his accomplishments over ride his character. He looks tall, and seemingly kind. But paintings can be deceiving. And it was his wedding after all; probably one of the happiest days of his life. It's not at all surprising he looks pleased. 

“Well he is my Great Grandfather,” Theseus inclines his head with a bashful smile. 

“A very important person then,” Tina kisses her fiance's warm cheek, curling into him, “Did you ever get to meet him?” With magical blood it is a small possibility Theseus got to know this Newton Scamander as a child.

To Tina’s surprise not only does Theseus shake his head, but a flash of mischief dances in his eyes.

“No,” Theseus says with certainty, “He actually disappeared, in the 1830s or so, to Eastern Europe or Malaya, after some beast or other,” He shakes his head, clearly amused at his ancestors' adventure.

“Bit scandalous,” Tina huffs her amusement through her nose. Her gaze drifts to Newton’s rosy cheeked wife. 

Did he take her with him? But then surely they would have taken any children they had together and then Theseus would have known where he went.

_ It was a long time ago,  _ Tina thinks to herself.  _ No possibly way of knowing now _ .  __

“Extremely so, though by all accounts it was completely in character,“ Theseus explains, scratching the back of his head, “Grandfather has had some choice words to say about him at times, but loving ones too,” 

“He sounds interesting,” Tina hums. It is an intriguing story. Perhaps the great library here could give her some more information on the subject. A diary, some letters or something. 

“More than me?” Theseus asks, his lips contorting into a fake pout. 

“Of course not,” Tina flutters her eyelashes. Theseus gives her a knowing smirk before pulling her in for a deep kiss. 

Tina lets herself rest a palm against his cheek, but resists letting her fingers tangle in his hair. For some reason it feels odd kissing him in front of all the pictures. It’s almost like their ancient eyes are watching them. Tina breaks apart first, but still holds him close, pressing her head upon his shoulder. Theseus is attempting to press kisses upon her neck but something has caught her eye, causing her to gasp in an entirely different way.

“What on earth?” Tina asks, pulling away from him to look at a small portrait sat close to the ground. The frame looks cheap, and it’s hardly bigger than a notebook. But, to her at least, the resemblance is remarkable. 

“What darling?” Theseus sounds put-out at her breaking away. 

“Well look Theseus,” Tina bends down to get a better look, “It looks like me!”

It’s almost like looking in a mirror. Her hair is longer, her dress foreign looking.

But everything else…

It almost makes Tina suspicious. Did she have a twin somewhere in the past? And how the hell did her likeness end up in this corridor? In a _castle_ she has _never_ been in?

“Does it?” Theseus crouches beside her half-heartedly, scrunching up his eyes like a petulant child, “I suppose, a little bit, the nose,” 

“The hair,  _ the eyes _ ,” Tina muses, alight with curiosity, “I wonder who this is,” She sneaks a touch on the old oil paint. She wishes her twin was a magical picture that would give her the answers. Unfortunately none of the old paintings have the ability to talk. 

“I don’t know,” Theseus stands up, clearly unconcerned. 

Tina keeps low to the ground, still studying. She half wants to take it with her. It feels strange having a likeness so like her own up here before she and Theseus have been properly married.

“Tina?” Theseus asks, sounding a touch impatient. 

“Hmm?” Tina says faintly. Her fingertips trace the small signature she’s discovered, hidden in the woman's raven hair. 

**N.S.**

“We’d better go; mother is waiting for us at the house in London,” Theseus holds out a hand for her to take, his handsome smile back on his face, “She is so looking forward to meet you,” 

_ And we can't be late.  _ Her fiancé easily conveys with his eyes. Tina reluctantly accepts this. She wouldn't want to make a bad impression after all. 

“And I can’t wait to meet her,” Tina stands, taking her love's hand. She wills herself not to look back, and just about manages it. 

“So,” Quentin asks, with a good natured grin when they finally catch up to him, “What do you two think? A good place for a wedding?” He waggles his blonde eyebrows in a teasing manner. 

“It’ll be beautiful,” Theseus kisses the top of Tina's head, before beaming at her, “I can’t wait,” Tina smiles back, but her mind is elsewhere. 

She is haunted by the painting. So close to her own likeness and with no explanation. For some reason Newton Scamander’s portrait haunts her too. His dead oil eyes seem to follow her from the hall. 

Tina doesn’t feel like herself until she’s back in the car and on the road again. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!  
> If anyones wondering I based Griffs Manor on the house from Downton.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
